Why the Wolf Sings
by Aleyarie
Summary: Remus scents his mate, and he is utterly clueless. Sirius is hopeful, but pessimistic. wonder what could happen... Slash This Story is Not Discontinued, The Author just needs some help with ideas
1. Smell

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Why The Wolf Sings

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Why does Moony howl when Padfoot isn't there, and sings when he is?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV Remus and Sirius fifth year.

Authors note: just a little tid-bit, lets pretend that werewolves find there mates when they turn fifteen, and that they can only sense their mates in wolf form until they turn sixteen, but while in wolf form they crave to be near their mate, and that when the wolf turns fifteen their mates will start to become very attracted to them, and by very I mean _**VERY**_ attracted to, but the human form of the were will find themselves sad when their mates are angry/disappointed/frustrated/unhappy with them, and are very overprotective. PETTIGREW DOES NOT EXIST!!!

MOONY FULL MOON

_Smell mate, where is he?, smell him, soft warm kind, follow, cannot let anything harm mate, must find, find and claim, mark mate and scare off enemies. Find mate, scent him out, find him! Must find, smell... Blood, mate is bleeding must kill enemy, save mate, care for mate, ensure mate safe! __**F**__**ind fi**__**nd fin**__**d find!!!**_

REMUS MORNING AFTER FULL MOON

"ugh, hey guys?" James and Sirius looked at me, I blushed as I said "I smelt my mate last night. Its a guy and he was bleeding last night. I felt like I needed to hunt whoever hurt him down and kill them. I-I would have killed someone last night for him, not to mention he smelled divine!!! Like heaven, soft warm kind, I tried to follow his scent but it was everywhere, so he must live at Hogwarts, can you two help me?" I thought I saw a flash of pain in Sirius' eyes as he nodded and stood up, and that was when I saw a cut on his arm. "Sirius! Your arm! Here, let me help!" James said, I felt a growl rise up in my throat as I saw Sirius move towards James and I finally snapped "I'll do it! No need to walk all the way over there!" and pulled him down to my side and pulled his arm towards me and grabbed my wand from his back pocket and my wolf growled muttered '_stupid stag, wanting to heal you when I can do it!'_ and drew my wand down the length and started muttering healing spells and then pulled him into a hug, "How'd you get that? Looks nasty." he shrugged "Ran into one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts in the forest, it was black, so it was the alpha Skrewt." I nodded and stored the information away. I stood up, carrying Sirius. James cleared his throat "uh, Remus, could you maybe put Sirius down?" I just kept walking, memorizing how Sirius felt in my arms as I walked towards Hogwarts, but froze when James yelped "Remus! Your NAKED!!" I froze but my wolf growled '_must show body and strength to mate, make him desire me'_ I looked back "my wolf wants to show me off to my mate..... what if I only wear the pants?" James shrugged "suit yourself, your gonna have to put Sirius down though-" he blinked as he saw me put my clothes on one handed while keeping Sirius in my arms, "or maybe not." he muttered while looking between us. "hey Remus, is Sirius asleep?" I looked down "yah, he must be so tired. Especially if he lost a lot of blood from that wound." James nodded, "lets pretend we went on a early morning walk and Sirius tripped and scratched himself on one of the rocks near the Lake." I shrugged, "fine." and started carrying Sirius to the castle as my wolf howled in triumph. No idea why, though.... I need to look up more facts on werewolf hormones, I need to know if being this possessive of my closest friend was natural. Then I heard Sirius sigh in his sleep and cuddle closer and I felt a flash of joy go through me as he whispered "Remus." I softly sang a lullaby as I walked;

_Da ad da da da auh_

_Hello my angel,_

_star light on moonless night,_

_you lead my way_

_when all I see is darkness,_

_one of you equals_

_ten of everybody else,_

_a place with you in it is so much more comforting_

_than a place devoid of your presence._

_Your the Light to my Dark,_

_The Joy to my Pain,_

_the fire to ice,_

_the balm on my wounds,_

_the reader of _

_thoughts._

_The stars that light the sky,_

_the joy shinning in your eyes._

_A healing presence,_

_a thoughtful word._

_All combined they show me your_

_worth._

_Da dada da ad da_

_A thousand thoughts a million dreams,_

_all of them involving you._

_Da da da ad dadada*_

I sighed, why did I sing that? Its a lullaby for _lovers _not friends_. _I groaned slightly as his head head brushed over one of my more ticklish spots. I pulled him closer trying to limit his movements when he wiggled, directly onto my crotch, I had had a crush on Sirius for years, and here he was, rubbing against me like I was his personal get-off-on post. I looked desperately at James who just shrugged.

SIRIUS POV being carried

Oooh, was that a twitch? I wonder which one of them is carrying me, James or Remus? Oh god, its Remus, James is not that strong, he'd be panting by now, but Remus (although not muscular) was very strong, he could probably run around the Hogwarts wards fourteen times while carrying both me, James, and Lily. I wriggled again and heard Remus gasp, I started to wriggle enough that I started to slip, and he grabbed me more tightly, I grinned, this was so much fun. Especially since soon enough Remus would be courting the bastard that got lucky enough to become his mate, I have only a couple wishes, one that he is not mated to a Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflpuff/or a teacher, second is that his mate has the last name Black, and thirdly that his mate has the first initial S, now who could that be?

*I wrote that, so please do not ask for the singer/artist.


	2. Fainting Spell

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Why The Wolf Sings

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Why does Moony howl when Padfoot isn't there, and sings when he is?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV Remus and Sirius fifth year.

Authors note: just a little tid-bit, lets pretend that werewolves find there mates when they turn fifteen, and that they can only sense their mates in wolf form until they turn sixteen, but while in wolf form they crave to be near their mate, and that when the wolf turns fifteen their mates will start to become very attracted to them, and by very I mean _**VERY**_ attracted to, but the human form of the were will find themselves sad when their mates are angry/disappointed/frustrated/unhappy with them, and are very overprotective. PETTIGREW DOES NOT EXIST!!!

I'm so sorry for the wait, my computer crashed, then I got a new one and needed to download open office to it, forgive me?

REMUS POV The next Morning

"Siri?" mumble "Wake up Moony! We have Potions!!" he was shaking my shoulder, I growled. "I did not get any sleep." Sirius raised an eyebrow "Then you _weren't _sleeping just now? Could have fooled me! Now UP! I refuse to go to class without you!" I sat up "tell the teachers I'm sick and your caring for me then!Its the night after the full moon, I'm in pain! Tell Pomfrey, she'll tell the teachers." Sirius nodded, "sure, I'll be back, and I'll bring some food with me!" he started to get up when I added "tell her I'll come by and tell her who I think my mate is later." he turned to me "you already know?" I blushed, "my mate was injured late last night, they would have gone to see her, so there you go." he snorted "that doesn't mean shit, I was injured last night. With that thinking, it could be me!! not that I'd object if it was......." I blushed, "thanks Siri, now shoo! And be prepared to bring a muscle relaxer with you, I HURT!!" he nodded and ran out of the room. "Moony? Take a shower while I'm gone!" I nodded and started to stand, then mentally screamed. What was happening to me, my bones ached to the core, the farther and farther I moved into the bathroom, wincing as I did so, then turned the shower to 'hot as hell', as we Gryffindors call it. As I was getting out, the pain disappearing, I heard Padfoot call, "Moony, you out yet?" I growled slightly, "out in a minute Pads, keep your tail on!" I heard him chuckle, then, "Why do you have a picture of Snape on your desk?" I ran out of the shower, towel around my waist "I DO NOT YOU BLOODY LAIR!!" he grinned, "exactly, I just wanted you out here. Get dressed." I limped over to my trunk, "Sirius, could you run and get our assignments from our professors?" he looked at me "sure, not a problem." I smiled at him, then asked "honey or caramel?" he choked, "what?!" I held up two shirts, "Honey or caramel?" he shrugged, "Honey, with brown or black slacks." I nodded, pulling out black sleeping pants. He looked at the pants, "are those silk?" I blushed and nodded, "My one luxury." I stroked them. He grinned "great, that means I can get you sets of sleepwear for your birthday!" I scowled at him, "really Sirius, be original!" he looked at me "its either sleepwear or underwear, which do you want me to get for you?" I scowled, "both it is then!" he crowed and raced out to get our assignments. The pain returned, tenfold. I yanked on the pants, and pulled on the shirt. James stuck his head in, "Moon- HOLY SHIT!!! SIRIUS!!!" I looked up at him "Sirius left to get my assignments...." James let out a sigh, "you two seriously need to get a clue!!" I just looked at p at him and muttered "clue to what?", then I fainted.

Blink. _Where am I? _I turned and looked around. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED JAMES?? HE WAS FINE WHEN I LEFT HIM!" I heard a muttered reply. "guys, could you tone it-" Sirius jumped me. "you're awake!" I chuckled "no, I'm still sleeping!" James grinned "and if you couldn't tell, that was _sarcasm_. Ever heard of it?" "Very funny Prongs, go to hell." "PADFOOT!! Don't talk to James that way!"


	3. Incomplete, Will Add More Later

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Why The Wolf Sings

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Why does Moony howl when Padfoot isn't there, and sings when he is?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV Remus and Sirius fifth year.

Authors note: just a little tid-bit, lets pretend that werewolves find there mates when they turn fifteen, and that they can only sense their mates in wolf form until they turn sixteen, but while in wolf form they crave to be near their mate, and that when the wolf turns fifteen their mates will start to become very attracted to them, and by very I mean _**VERY**_ attracted to, but the human form of the were will find themselves sad when their mates are angry/disappointed/frustrated/unhappy with them, and are very overprotective. PETTIGREW DOES NOT EXIST!

"oww! Moony!" I cried. He just raised an eyebrow. "yes Padfoot?" I glared at him "i just tripped over one of you monstrosities you call a book!" Remus was studying. And had his books everywhere in ther dorm, including my _bed_. "why are you studying up here?" Remus chuckled. :"because of what i'm studying." I turned and looked at him (after sweeping his stuff off my bed) "and what would that be Moony love?"

Remus POV

_did he just? _"well? Moony?" I stuttered out "werewolf mating habits." Sirius picked up a book, one I had bookmarked. "_How To Find Your Mate and Keep Them, The Seven Best Werewolf Sex Positions, _and _A Guide To Courting The Average Mate_?" I scowled, "a werewolf needs their mate, and well, I've never had any practice with any of that stuff." I looked at him, "what you need is _Sirius Black's Guide to Flirting _featuring the one and only Sirius Orion Black." I grinned, "okay, lead the way."

Well, that was a dead ended pursuit. Apparently Remus' wolf wont let him flirt with anyone but his mate. That sucks. I looked at him, "well, you can't do the practical work, but I can flirt with you, all in the name of teaching, of course."

My heart plummeted. _All in the name of teaching, of course_. I smiled, "yeah, why not? Wolfy see, Wolfy do." I sighed. I raised my head toward Sirius, "Could we start?" Sirius nodded his head. "of course, Remus, where you you like to start? I am purely at your disposal." I smiled, at my disposal sure.

Four weeks later I was in pure agony, because I had been completely unable to find my mate and my attraction to Padfoot just gets bigger and bigger.


End file.
